


like I could feel for the first time (when i met you)

by bettertobeweirdthandead



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Howard’s in a band, M/M, Minor Vince Noir/Original Character(s), Only small though, Running Away, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, bisexual vince noir, gay howard moon, non binary naboo, referrence to old gregg, running away with the man you just met, sexuaity crisis, top howard rights, vince is in art college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertobeweirdthandead/pseuds/bettertobeweirdthandead
Summary: Vince is sick and tired of living the way he is. Howard is tired of his lifestyle, too.After knowing 21 year old Howard for only 2 months, Vince makes a rash decision - this is the man he's going to run away with.-Title: eighteen - pale wavesCredit to a_little_boosh_maid for inspiring me to write this. Their fic ”it’s the way I fell for you,” is wonderful and you should go check it out If you haven’t
Relationships: Howard Moon & Naboo the Enigma, Howard Moon/Vince Noir, Naboo the Enigma & Vince Noir, Vince Noir/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	like I could feel for the first time (when i met you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Little_Boosh_Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Boosh_Maid/gifts).



> Howard is a mix of season 2 julian, and dan ashcroft (nathan barley) as i wanted him to look how i imagine the character would have at that age, as opposed to ju himself.
> 
> As for Vince, he's a mixure of season 1/2 noel and pete sweet (sweet) for the same reasons.

It was a Monday. Howard’s least favourite. As he sat on the grim seat of the bus, his eyes glued to the window, he spotted a person walking over. He couldn’t see their face, however- despite this- the brunette was unfazed by this fact. The person stepped into the bus, brushing a few strands of hair behind their ears before stepping over, cuban heals clicking against the hard flooring of the vehicle as they made they walked. Male, Howard noted, mentally. This was a man- no, or- no, it was a man. 

Vince had been in a hurry to leave the house, given he’d taken far too long- as per usual- to get ready and find an outfit to wear. He’d made plans to meet with Leroy before his morning lectures, not that he particularly paid much attention to the ramblings of some bearded man deemed qualified enough for an art lecture to which he barely knew the difference between aqua marine and turquoise. It wasn’t until he looked across to the man on the seat adjacent to him that the boy smiled. He gave a toothy grin, a slight element of teasing behind his friendly glare- as if to challenge the moustached stranger. 

To his surprise, however, the man got up from his seat, rising to his horrendously bland trainers as he pointed at Vince's backpack where it sat in the younger’s lap. “I like your badges” he began, a smile of his own beginning to take shape as he gestured to the array of badges, patches and pins, each ranging in size. Vince was quite fond of showing off his taste in media. And though he admired the strangers dedication to customising his bag, Howard didn’t think to at all mention that he 1) was unaware of any of the badge’s meanings or reference, and 2) had hurried to think of a conversation starter, given that he’d been well-informed of how suspicious his small eyes looked, especially when avoiding eye-contact as he likely would If the two were to have left the bus in silence. Not to mention that the boy was beautiful, though this went unvoiced. 

“Thanks mate!” came the boy’s surprising, yet somehow suited, voice. He was clearly from south London, Howard recognised. “Nice moustache! It looks well... mature.” Vince tried, gauging that the man was unfamiliar with initiating a conversation with a stranger. Just as he was beginning to get worried he’d come off as rude, the scruffy brunette before him spoke once more, a short, partially forced, laugh erupting from his chest as he tentatively sat beside the long haired teen. 

“I look older than I am, I know.” he said, lips curving into a small smile. 

“No, no, it’s cool. Bet you coulda’ got away with a lot more in school an’ stuff. Y'know, looking 30 and all.” he teased. Vince reached up to grab for the man’s hat, leaving him too surprised to retaliate. “I’m Vince Noir, rock ‘n roll star.” he grinned, dusting the older’s homburg before placing it back atop his curls of brown smoke, gently. “What ‘bout you?” he questioned. 

Howard only watched as this took place, unsure exactly of how to respond, forgetting his name, momentarily. “H-Howard, sir. Howard Moon.” 

“Hm. Howard Moon, greasy spoon.” Vince joked, softly. “What’s with that big bag a’ stuff? You movin’ house or something, ‘oward?” the boy poked at Howard’s backpack, chuckling when the older flinched. He doesn’t like contact, Vince noted. 

“Actually, yes. Well, sort of. My friend Naboo, they- they’re going somewhere themself, so I can’t keep saying over. Gotta find my own place.” 

Vince’s face lit up at this. Though, he barely took in the full details. “They?” He questioned, hopefully. Howard looked up from where he’d been casting his gaze against his shoes, tiny eyes shifting from a look that said poor me in a shallow, yet still understandable, way, and into one of slight admiration as he was met with Vince’s bouncy, toothy-grinned, expression. 

“Naboo’s a they.” Howard said, almost defensively- though, this certainly wasn’t needed, and the aforementioned Naboo would likely call him a ball-bag for finding such a clearly positive reaction somehow threatening or demeaning. 

“Wicked! That’s genius, ‘oward!” The younger beamed, brushing a few stray stands of dirty blonde hair from his eyes. “So, uh, where’re you off to now, then? Skippin’ town?” He asked, blue eyes attempting to make contact with Howard’s brown ones. 

Howard was prepared to respond, halfway through a ‘yes, actually,’ when Vince let out a loud, theatrical gasp. “You’re that bloke what killed them fish in that lady’s garden!” 

The taller could only groan, dropping his head in his hands, embarrassed. “Please, god, no.” He uttered, flinching a little when Vince reached his hand to pat Howard’s shoulder. 

“It is you! Read ‘bout that in the guardian n’ all!” He spoke, clearly humoured by this fact. “Not gonna kill me too, are ya’?” 

The brunette lift his head from his hands, sighing as he shook his head. “Do I look threatening?” He questioned rhetorically. 

“You do look a bit like a nonce with that ‘tash,” Vince teased, earning a scoff and a short ‘oh, piss off’- mirroring his own playful tone. 

\- - - 

The two sat there in quiet silence after that, riding silently to their destinations. 

The older never thought to ask of Vince's age. Though, he didn’t really think he’d have been sat with the boy. Yet, there He was, watching gently as the blonde gazed out of the window beside him. Howard was unable to halt the unwilling smile that took over his lips at the sight.  
It was still relatively early in the day, barely even 9 o’clock - though, It was still later than intended for Vince - and the sun was leaking in on the pair, a golden glow shining off of Vince’s hair. 

It wasn’t until they reached the outside of a dusty antique store named the ‘nabootique,’ that Howard stood up, gripping his backpack. 

“Awh,” Vince cooed, pouting. “Was ‘avin fun.” He said with a delivery that would’ve best suited that of a child reaching the end of a rollercoaster- one of those cool ones with all the loops and twists- as opposed to an almost-adult reaching the end of a 15-minute silence with a man who’d only sat next to him because he thought he looked fit. 

“Well, uh.. You know where to find me, yeah? I’m not leaving for another day or two.” Howard responded, attempting not to sound too eager. If he’d noticed, Vince didn’t mention It, or was himself too eager to see the man again. 

“See you ‘round ‘Oward.” Vince spoke, tone softening as he presented a small smile to the older. 

The two each offered waves before the brunette was forced to tear himself away from the bus. He walked round to unlock the door of the Nabootique, but not before turning to watch the beautiful blond as he left, moving his backpack to cover the seat Howard had once taken up. 

\--- 

Days later, similar events occurred. It'd been a Wednesday, cool January air filling camden market as Howard walked about, feeling entirely misplaced. Truth be told, he’d half hoped to see Vince again. The other half of him, that is, expected to see the boy in such an environment. He didn’t dare dwell on the implications of him stalking around for the younger, finding it to be giving him a bad enough headache as it is, what with all of the brightly dressed trendies swarming him, passing too closely for Howard’s liking. Perhaps he wouldn’t see Vince there, he thought to himself, sighing outwardly. 

Just as the man was prepared to give up, however, already making his way back towards his flat, he spotted a blond boy, sat swinging his legs to and fro from where he sat on the brick wall. Vince. 

Howard found his feet walking him over before he even had the chance to think. 

Vince had been out at the marketplace, having come with a girl, who He’d thought was nice, but ultimately had dropped Vince the second he opened his mouth to say oh, just one more shop, then we’ll go back to yours. Evidently, they never got to her house. 

He was swinging his legs miserably when a pair of beaten up, brown, shoes appeared in his line of sight. Looking up, however, he couldn’t help but smile a little, surprised to see the man in such an environment. 

“Howard moon, greasy spoon.” Vince spoke through a grin. Though, this wasn’t the same one he’d shown the first time they’d met, only two days before. 

Howard was determined to see that genuine smile again. 

“Don’t seem like your kinda area. You stalking me or somethin’?” the Younger continued, his tone teasing, yet still lacking the thick layer of optimism it should have. 

The brunette scoffed, nodding towards the same beside Vince, taking its place after having confirmation that he was allowed to do so. “You, uh.. don't seem so good today. Everything alright, little man?” Howard asked, lowering his volume as though they were talking in secret. 

Vince cracked a smile at the petname, turning to face the northerner to his left. “I’m 18, arsehole. I'm not that little. Bet I could take you on, take you down, real easy.” He joked, balling his fists to mirror that of a boxer’s. 

“Crap- sorry Vince, I didn’t even-” His voice was frail, an almost amusing contrast to his scruffy, somewhat-masculine appearance. He was cut short by the shorter letting out a gentle snort of laughter, before burying his head against his shoulder. 

“Mate, I'm just taking the piss, relax. You can call me whatever you like.” Vince said, eyes railing up to look into the pools of hazel above him, gaze dropping to Howard’s lips for just a second before he pulled away, all together. 

Howard would’ve given anything if it meant he could have Vince that close again. 

“Anyway-” He began, running a hand through his fringe. “what ‘bout you, hm? How old’re you?” 

“Twenty one, May 4tH.” The older responded, smiling nervously. He felt like a freak for hanging around Vince for even a second. What was the boy going to think? That he’s some kind of pervert, or something? 

Vince let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head as he stood up from the wall. 

“What?” questioned Howard, worried the boy was just going to walk away. Hed have every right to, Howard thought. Though, Vince knew Howard was older than him, surely. It hadn’t bothered him back on the bus that Monday. Howard's head flooded with thoughts and questions, however his thoughts stopped all together when Vince grabbed a hold of his hand and began running, pulling him along as he did. 

\--- 

It was a stupidly far distance, but that didn’t seem to matter too much. It wasn’t until they’d been walking in silence for 10 minutes that Howard spoke up. 

“Vince?” he asked softly, earning a small ‘mhm?’ in response. “where the fuck are we going?” 

The teen turned to face him with a gasp, raising his brows in mock surprise. “language! Shit babysitter, you are.” the blond said with cheek, not offering Howard enough time to protest that he’d, too, just cursed. Vince pulled a key from his pocket, nodding to the block of apartments to the right of them. 

Howard was silent as they walked upstairs, unable to fully determine where the situation was going. 

The teen unlocked his door, turning to face Howard just before opening It. “One thing,” he began. “If you come in, you can never leave.” Vince said, grinning. Now, there was that genuine smile. And who would Howard be to destroy such an expression? 

“Ah. Well, that’s alright. I haven’t really got much on, anyway.” 

\---

The pair stayed together until early evening, taking turns spilling out spontaneous facts about each other to one another. As it turned out, they had pretty different tastes. In music, film... everything, really. But no matter how badly Howard winched at Vince's choice in elecro-pop, or how intensely Vince cringed at Howard's ramblings about bebop and jazz, the pair still felt comfortable where they sat in Vince's small, one-room dorm. Each on the other side of the room from one another. Vince, fiddling with a hand-held mirror, and Howard messing around with one of Vince's cheekbone magazines, snorting every now and then as he read what each berk had to say about ‘fashion’. 

A strangely domestic dynamic. 

“’oward?” Vince asked, interrupting the older from where he lay on his mattress. 

Howard looked up, sighing. “Yes, Vince?” he asked, struggling to sound as annoyed as he wished he would. 

“’ave you gotta leave town?” the boy asked, his hair splayed across his pillow as his head turned towards the man. 

“You’re upset about that? Vince, you hang around camden. I’m sure you’ve got plenty other friends.” 

Howard didn’t hear Vince mumble a quiet ‘yes but they’re not you’. And if he did, he was given no chance to respond, his phone ringing before he was able to form any kind of response. 

He mouthed a silent ‘sorry, Vince’ before answering his blackberry. 

Minutes went by, and Vince had decided he hated whoever ‘Lester’ was for robbing him of time with Howard. Finally, the northerner managed to wrap up his conversation, feeling relieved when he was able to slide his phone back into his jeans pocket. 

“I’m so sorry, little man, but I have to get going.” the brown-haired man spoke, sadly, a frown across his face. 

Vince mirrored his expression as his sat up, walking over. 

“it’s been lovely.” Howard continued. “I've really enjoyed spending time with you, Vince.” 

Vince wasn’t having it, though, and was determined to stay in touch. “When are you next free?” he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, with anticipation. “What’re you doing Friday? And who’s Lester? Boyfriend?” the blond teased, obviously having listened in on Howard's phone call. 

Howard flushed a dark red. “Steady on, tart. He and I are just going to the jazz club. And, no, that man is not my boyfriend. Far from it.” the older attempted to hold back from gagging. As if. He thought to himself, shuddering. 

“Genius! See you there, then!” Vince said, inviting himself along. 

“Vince, you don’t even like jazz. You told me it’s for freaks, just 20 minutes ago.” 

Vince sighed, shrugging. “I just don’t want you to go before we have the chance to see each other again.” he mumbled, eyes as innocent as a puppy’s. 

“Fine.” Howard began, giving in. “Just, don’t get mad when you don’t like It, okay?” 

Vince nodded, smile spreading across his face as he jumped to hug the taller, barely thinking. 

“I'm glad you were there today, ‘oward. ‘s been well fun having you round.” he whispered, voice small, muffled slightly from where he buried his head against the older man’s shoulder, mirroring how it’d been earlier that day. 

Overcoming the initial overwhelming feel of Vince's clothes or smell of his shampoo, Howard, finally, hugged back, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. “You’re more than welcome.” his whispered back, quietly. 

They stood there for at least a minute, neither wanting to move. Eventually, Howard pulled away, and- feeling brave- cupped Vince's cheek, brushing away his fringe before dropping a light kiss to his forehead, just above his brow. 

“I’ll see you Friday, little man. Sleep well.” 

And with that, he was gone. Before Vince even had chance to take in what had exactly happened. 

“See you then.” he spoke quietly, to nobody but the empty space of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> only partially beta'd, so i'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> the reason i'm jumping so quickly to each point they meet before leaving is because i don't want to focus too much on what happens before, other than establish that they already have a pseudo-romantic friendship (BEFORE  
> the trip.)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this story. It's my first proper fic, n i'm very excited to write more !
> 
> luv, danny xx


End file.
